


little monster

by Anya370



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), GGAD, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya370/pseuds/Anya370
Summary: 《後記》首先謝謝你拿起這本小無料，某種程度來說，這是一個突發無料。裡面充滿了我對他們的幻想與滿足自我的私設，如題，這就是一個人外的故事，因為私心，我把蓋勒變成了一個怪物，一個由老婆從小養成的年下老公（？），我很滿足的寫得特別爽。之後有計畫要將這個故事完整的寫好，將來可能會將此篇收入在正式的文本中。當然，屆時會有更多露骨的文字浮出。為了滿足我的幻想，就只能夠犧牲蓋勒與其他人了。如果你無法接受的話，請到此為止，如果你不喜歡這個故事，也沒關係，每個人的喜好與雷點都不同，但我並不想知道。只是依然感謝你，看到這裡，希望將來有機會成為你會欣賞的小小作者。止於 疲倦失望的夜晚 林 霏--21/03/04第一次在AO3發文英文文盲對此不是很熟悉，會努力學會使用這裡的。希望可以認識到和平的喜歡他們的太太們~謝謝
Kudos: 1





	little monster

感謝拿起這個無料的你，  
本書盡是作者的奇怪的癖好與各種私設

起源於：突然想看人外  
然後就變成這樣了，提前告知：本文的葛林戴華德是怪物哦！  
雖然有人類的樣子的，那種變種怪物。

如果無法接受………  
就，不要跟我講了！  
哈哈

目錄

▾小怪物  
▾後記

*  
阿不思從外面回來的時候，外面正下雪。  
「我回來了，你有沒有乖乖的呢？」  
他一邊脫下外袍，一邊笑著問。  
養在家裡的小怪物。  
「嗚嗚嗚嗯。」這是小怪物唯一能夠發出來的聲音。  
他猜大概是因為他的聲帶已經被割除。

對著阿不思鄧不利多，他不僅只是孺慕，還有很多他自己都搞不清楚的情感在醞釀。  
阿不思並不知道。

阿不思走過來輕輕摸著他的腦袋。  
一頭漂亮的頭髮垂在地上，像是被阿不思偷藏起來的星星，化作四不像的怪物。  
「蓋爾，一會兒吃烤肉怎麼樣？」他挽起袖子揮舞著魔杖一邊問。  
「呃……」  
「我做得有很難吃嗎？看你遲疑的聲音。」阿不思忍不住笑出來，「要不，我去問問隔壁的女巫吧！」  
他一揮手，將從市集換來的幾塊肉放到廚房裡的櫃子上。  
臨走前，他可沒忘了給立個結界，「蓋爾你可別趁著我不在，又偷偷吃生肉！」簡單嚴厲的交代，在被起名喚作蓋爾的小怪物一張醜惡的臉上看見認真的給出承諾的阿不思，三步一回頭的盯著小怪物。

畢竟，小怪物總是有前科在。

如他所料，早已飢餓難耐的小怪物在阿不思離開這座塔的方圓半公里沒有感覺到飼養人的蹤跡之後，迫不及地跑去了地窖的廚房，結果才剛衝過去，就一頭撞上了一層強硬的透明牆。  
「嗷嗚嗚嗚嗷嗚！」他暴跳如雷。  
一尾巴狠狠地甩過去，又用自己異於常人的四肢前端的指甲狠狠地抓在那道他看不見的牆上，幾分鐘之後，他才恍如大夢初醒般清醒，看著自己又用力過度抓裂的指甲幾近脫落的模樣，還有流出來的金黃色液體。  
蓋爾，又或者原名為蓋勒葛林戴華德的青年想起了阿不思曾說過，他的血液跟別人都不一樣，就連整個人的外貌都不同。

「你不是人類，我親愛的蓋爾，但是你一定是我最喜歡的小怪物啊！」

青年長年苟著的腰忽而挺拔起來，目測大約有將近兩百公分的高度，一雙漂亮的異色瞳孔裡眼睛是昆蟲一般的複眼，俊美的面容毫無血色，古怪紋路爬滿他的半邊臉，銀灰的長髮落一地──即使他站直了身體也還是極度長──雙手還流淌著閃漾金黃色液體，他張嘴舔掉自己的血液，舌頭尖處恍如響尾蛇一般的分岔。  
說是站直身體，但他的下肢並不如人類的腿，反倒像是黑山羊那樣的形狀，卻比黑山羊還要長且粗壯。  
大概是因為這樣，所以阿不思給他穿了正常人類的上衣，下擺卻是女孩們的裙襬。

「別這樣，蓋爾，我會幫你找到合適的衣服的。在此之前你先委屈一下吧，嗯？」  
阿不思溫柔地討價還價著。

但是他看得出來，在阿不思的眼裡寫滿著惡作劇的期待眼神。蓋勒停頓了下，在十六歲的生日那天，終於還是同意了這件事情。即使他後來總是臭著一張臉。  
看見阿不思一臉愉快的模樣，他想，自己還是有點用處的……給阿不思當逗樂的對象……

望著能看不能吃的生肉，蓋勒下意識舔了舔自己的嘴，如果有人在這裡，會看見他張開嘴的牙，密密麻麻仿佛深海裡的某種生物般尖銳又可怕。但在這裡，除了他之外就只有阿不思兩個活人。  
或者說，兩個活著的生物。

在以這座巫師塔為中心的半公里之內沒有任何的活物。  
每一次都這樣，他暗自想著，阿不思離開之後，他就會變得異常飢餓渴望，隨後狂暴失去記憶與理智──但光看情況他也猜得出來自己做些甚麼──因為疼痛慢慢回歸的理智讓他以一種非常緩慢遲鈍的方式，漸漸清醒。  
這麼久以來，他幾乎都要習慣了這樣的事情。  
不過對阿不思來說，絕對不會是一個他樂於見到的事情。

「噢、梅林的鬍子，親愛的你又把自己弄成這樣……」阿不思每次出門幾乎都不會超過一個小時，他總是在可以的範圍內，盯著他心愛的小怪物─他親自養大的小怪物。

蓋勒略為心虛的低聲呻吟，聲音裡全是心疼某人心疼自己的模樣。  
也許帶著一絲無所謂。

「你真的該好好地控制一下自己，蓋爾，我已經越來越無法控制住你了。」  
「唔嗯？」  
「少裝傻，你自己比我還清楚這件事情。如果有那麼一天，你不只是會把自己弄受傷，我可能也會直接進了你的肚子裡，而外面的世界就會變成你的狩獵場──但是這都沒關係，我跟你說過無數次，蓋爾，我最不想看的是你受傷甚至死亡。」阿不思走到他前面，仰著頭看蓋勒說，「這個是我最難以忍受的事情，你知道嗎？」

蓋勒重新屈身點頭，像個沒有被完全馴化的野獸，用自己的腦袋蹭著對方的臉。  
在黑色法袍下的青年擁有一張足夠驚豔全大陸的面容，酒紅色的頭髮隨意編成長辮，鳳凰眼尾似有若無地點綴著一顆痣，下意識彎起嘴角的有著淡淡的紋路，雄雌難辨的面容與宛如鶯歌嗓音帶著他獨有的溫柔與睿智，而這樣的人是他的。蓋勒想。  
阿不思笑了起來。

「來吧，金坦小姐可是給了我不少香噴噴的手作麵包哦！」

蓋勒跟著他重新回到了巫師塔的頂層，那是他們平日的活動範圍。  
當然，也是偶爾阿不思帶著他出去訓練自己背上兩個小包長出來的翅膀們的地方。

巫師塔在大陸上是一個特殊的東西。  
在茨蘭大陸上，盛行魔法與武術的融合出來的人稱之為魔武雙修。  
這種人是少之又少，幾乎可以說是一個國家裡有一個，都足夠被奉為圭臬的崇敬著。這之中，武術還尚可憑著後天的能力去學習，魔法卻是一個極度吃天賦的技能，要同時兩種技能都點亮的可能性太低。  
因此在各種種族中，幾乎只能二選一。  
而擁有魔法天賦的人，也很少，想要學習如何掌握元素的控制從達到施展魔法的能力，你唯一可以學習的地方就是巫師塔。  
你會問說，既然這樣為什麼不稱為魔法塔。  
答案很簡單，因為魔法不僅只是學習如何操控，更要學習許多例如魔藥學、魔物史、魔核晶應用……等等的東西，就連占卜、星物學等等都要會。而你要將所有的東西都學會了，才可以免強算是出師。  
只是這些都學會了之後，早已過了數百年。  
擁有魔法天賦的人都是孤家寡人。

阿不思‧鄧不利多則是其中的佼佼者。  
即便如此，他也是花了將近一百一十七年的時間才成功離開自己導師的巫師塔，選擇在人類帝國與北方森林的交界處，成立一個自己的巫師塔。他也是在那時候，發現自己的巫師塔外竟然來了一個外來客。

「蓋爾，你還記得我撿到你的時候嗎？」

阿不思給他舀了一碗熱湯，濃郁的香氣混雜著花草的氣味。  
這也是隔壁女巫塔裡的金坦姊妹友情提供的。

和他近乎與世隔絕的居住在這裡不一樣，金坦姊妹是一對性格迥異的親生姊妹，身為女巫，她們更喜歡與人群們有互動往來。  
她們比阿不思還要小，不過究竟小了幾歲，阿不思也不知道，只是苦笑著說：「女人，即使是女巫也一樣。他們的年紀比惡魔的詛咒還要禁忌，蓋爾你萬一將來可以說話了，可千萬不要問女人的年紀！」  
才剛剛被阿不思撿來看起來大概只有三歲小孩兒一臉懵懂的望著漂亮的哥哥，他聽不懂對方的意思，但是不妨礙他欣賞阿不思的美貌，看傻了吧唧地，也聽不懂對方講啥，就通通點頭。  
蓋勒蹲在自己的專屬座位，疑惑地抬頭看過去，似乎在問阿不思為什麼突然提起過去。  
他對自己的孩童時代事情沒有任何的印象，只有在被阿不思撿到之後，他黑暗的生命才開始透出絲絲的光芒。

阿不思笑著摸上他的腦袋瓜。  
在他頭頂上長著一對與惡魔並無二樣的角，只是比起惡魔的角，蓋勒的角更粗壯且尖銳。  
當然，也更危險。

「那天也是下雪天，你看，就跟現在一樣。」  
他拉著蓋勒的手走到窗邊往外看去，入目所見盡是一片雪白的世界，在遙遠之外隱隱約約有一些小城鎮的建築影子，阿不思或許看不清楚，對蓋勒來說卻是更清楚不過，他甚至可以看見走在路上的人穿著的衣服跟長相。

這件事情他沒有跟阿不思提過。  
因為他經常在阿不思不得不外出很長時間的時候，從狂暴中清醒之後，用這個能力縮在塔頂上看著他，在距離自己遙遠的地方忙碌著。

「嗚。」  
「當然是真的！」他拍了拍蓋勒的手，「那時候你可小了，小得幾乎被雪積掩埋了呢。」阿不思陷入回憶中，「也不知道你是從哪裡跑出來的，居然可以跑到我這裡來。」

蓋勒困擾的搖頭，俊美的臉上寫滿著我也不知道。  
但是他很幸運，可以遇到阿不思。  
若是他遇到的都是阿不思以外的人類，那麼這個世界也不用存在了。

「那時候還不是我要收養你，是你自己黏上來的。」阿不思不知道想到甚麼，哈哈哈大笑起來。蓋勒懷疑是在笑他可能幹過但是根本不記得的愚蠢事情。  
「嗚嗚？」

他也想知道，阿不思在笑甚麼。  
下意識地靠在阿不思的側臉，像以前一樣蹭著臉撒嬌。  
蓋勒知道，這招一直很有用。

阿不思被他蹭的不行，舉起手道：「好好好，就只是想到你那時候被雪埋在裡面被我挖出來的模樣，那時候我幾乎看不到你的臉，黑漆漆的跟塊黑大餅似的，差點以為是發霉的呢！嘿、親愛的是你自己想要聽的呀！」  
蓋勒氣得要命，嗚嗚嗯嗯嗯亂哼一通，伸手在阿不思敏感的腰部撓著，把人撓得笑岔氣了求饒，才勉強放過對方。  
「不過，我還是幸運的。」阿不思笑著摸上他的臉，「你出現在我漫長的生命中，陪伴我。」  
「如果可以一直走下去就好了……」

他的聲音充滿著遺憾、悲傷。  
蓋勒卻不懂為什麼，他緊張的嗚嗚嗯嗯追問。阿不思只是深呼吸重新回復到原來的模樣，「沒甚麼，有感而發罷了。」  
輕描淡寫地敷衍。  
蓋勒想。

但阿不思再也沒有提起過今天說過的這句話。  
直到好久之後，他才知道為什麼。  
只是，一切都已經來不及。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 《後記》  
> 首先謝謝你拿起這本小無料，某種程度來說，這是一個突發無料。  
> 裡面充滿了我對他們的幻想與滿足自我的私設，如題，這就是一個人外的故事，因為私心，我把蓋勒變成了一個怪物，一個由老婆從小養成的年下老公（？），我很滿足的寫得特別爽。
> 
> 之後有計畫要將這個故事完整的寫好，將來可能會將此篇收入在正式的文本中。  
> 當然，屆時會有更多露骨的文字浮出。
> 
> 為了滿足我的幻想，就只能夠犧牲蓋勒與其他人了。如果你無法接受的話，請到此為止，如果你不喜歡這個故事，也沒關係，每個人的喜好與雷點都不同，但我並不想知道。  
> 只是依然感謝你，看到這裡，希望將來有機會成為你會欣賞的小小作者。
> 
> 止於 疲倦失望的夜晚 林 霏
> 
> \--  
> 21/03/04  
> 第一次在AO3發文  
> 英文文盲對此不是很熟悉，會努力學會使用這裡的。  
> 希望可以認識到和平的喜歡他們的太太們~謝謝


End file.
